In dual-port static random access memories (SRAM), there are typically “read-disturb-write” and “write-disturb-write” phenomenon that can implicate the minimum input voltage, VCCmin. A “read-disturb-write” situation can arise, for example, when at one port (e.g., an “A-port”) a write operation occurs and at another port (e.g., a B-port) a dummy read operation occurs simultaneously. Assuming that the write/read addresses designate the same row but different columns, the result can be that: (1) the designated-bit is written by the A-port, and the dummy read by B-port; (2) the B-port BL is precharged at the VDD level, so the dummy read typically disturbs the voltage level of the A-port, which affects its write operation; and (3) the “write-bit” VCCmin is degraded, which can be determined through test results.